Farben
by Camaleao
Summary: Ficlet 04: Só que ninguém diz a ele que nem toda dor se vence com força. COMPLETA.
1. Bryan

**_Farben_**

O mundo de Bryan não era monocromatico embora as cores se apagassem planas e encobertas pela falta de contraste.

Um mundo inteiro de azuis, violetas e verdes quase indistintos, cinzentos e recheados de sarcasmos e fantasmas.

Alguns diriam calmo. Ele via amortecido.

Como tocar na tela de um quadro para sentir a textura e as cores nas pontas dos dedos; ele lançava o vendaval ou um pedaço da cuia no oponente e sentia nas pontas de seu anel de ataque o ruido surdo de uma peça ou de um osso quebrando.

Um som bonito, ele pensava. Cor de giz pintado na calçada e metal.

Alguns diriam doentio.

Mas não na abadia Balkov.

* * *

**Notas da autora: **Ficlet despretensiosamente escrito plena uma da manhã para aliviar a vontade de escrever algo com cores (Farben).

Reviews são melhores que doces.

**_Camaleao._**


	2. Tala

**Farben**

* * *

O mundo de Tala se estendia por uma enorme escala de vermelho.

Era agudo e frenético, como quadros arranhados e televisores com interferência.

Mais um dia, mais duas horas até a proxima sessão no laboratório cor de vicio e agulhas. O tempo que parava sem aviso. Imagens borradas, zumbidos. Seus proprios passos ecoando ao longe e algo que parecia sua propria voz.

Quantos dias tinham se passado? Seu corpo se mexia, mas ele não estava lá.

Estava enlouquecendo.

E isso o deixava com raiva.

Tala estava sempre com raiva.

Nas noites em que se descontrolava, Boris enfiava em sua boca uma capsula avermelhada e em poucos instantes seu mundo se submergia no liquido espesso e surdo que o lobo desejava que fosse afogá-lo.

No limiar do sono, Tala podia sentir o que corria dentro dele.

Coração de papel e ácido de bateria.

Naquele ponto limite, a loucura tinha cheiro de flores.

* * *

**Notas da autora: **Mais um ficlet, um pouco de vermelho e uma madrugada insone. Aceito capsulas avermelhadas.

Reviews são sempre bem vindos.

**Camaleao.**


	3. Spencer

**Farben**

* * *

O mundo de Spencer tinha o amarelo morrente de uma tarde de outono.

Era grande demais para que percebessem o quanto era inteligente. Podia segurar uma muralha de água com os braços, mas não era bom o suficiente para ser amado.

Sempre um coadjuvante.

Não importa o quão forte ou habilidoso, mergulhado em laranja, dourado ou marrom.

Ninguém ama aquele que não está sob o holofote.

Em meio à ironia monocórdia e doente, o desejo desesperado de ser notado. Spencer podia ver a massa disforme e anormal que era seu corpo escondendo um coração pungente enterrado no meio.

Flavescente, quebrado e sem importância.

Assim como ele.

* * *

**Notas:**_ Because fuck you, that's why_. Spencer da G-Rev para mim é a cara desse ficlet.

Reviews salvam vidas.

**Camaleao.**


	4. Ian

O mundo de Ian era um pequeno quadro de mentiras coloridas.

Cada pincelada é uma ilusão. Cada camada grossa de tinta é a omissão daqueles que não querem lhe mostrar a verdade escura do que pretendem.

Azul.

_"Vou voltar pra te buscar, querido."_ A primeira mancha em formato de cicatriz.

Sua mãe.

Ela mentiu e Ian sabe.

Mesmo que diga que não, ele ainda a espera.

Ocre.

Boris é o grande quadrado no centro de seu quadro.

_"Você pode conseguir tudo que quiser se for forte o bastante, garoto."_

Ele treina duro pra derrotar o diabo de cabelo arroxeado e nunca mais ser mandado por ninguém.

Em seus sonhos de pedra brilhante, Ian será um dia capitão de seu proprio time e vai massacrar todos os que se puserem em seu caminho.

Só que ninguém diz a ele que nem toda dor se vence com força.

Como os respingos cor de tempestade e os pequenos retoques que ele dá na Wyborg antes de dormir – emoções que nem mesmo seus companheiros de time poderiam distinguir no ordinário colorido infantil – Ian se ilude com o jogo de nuvens no céu esbranquiçado além dos muros da abadia.

Com suas mentiras de cores brilhantes, ele se afoga no proprio quadro.

* * *

**Notas da autora**: Uma crise de ansiedade com estimulo sensorial involuntario e voilá, esse ficlet foi gerado. Acho que preciso de mais uma xicara de chá.

Reviews provam que o fandom não está morto.

**Camaleao**


End file.
